The wind and the sea
by yumelove
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are living happily together but what happens when the past begins to haunt them? A past of which none of them are aware? They will always be together, even in death...
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! Since I remembered how fun I had with 'The war of feelings', I translated another of my stories related of course to Sailor Moon ^^ But this time goes to my favorite girlxgirl pairing from SM, in fact the only one, ne? haha Well, as you can see I rated this one M because well...hmm, it has somewhat explicit content xD Hope it shouldn't be at MA 'cause it's not that explict, I believe .

Anyway, if you're interested into this story, please read and review! I'll try to update at closer intervals so that the story wouldn't be forgotten xP This story has 12 chapters and it's already finished in my language, all it needs is to be translated. Let's hope my English isn't rusty already haha

As written in the summary, the story revolves around Haruka and Michiru and their past together. It may be similar to 'The war of feelings' in this case, but I assure it's totally different ^^ Well, enough talking!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Only you**

"_And then, when I met you, I understood at once. _

_You were that person. _

_You were that person I searched for, and at the same time was afraid of. _

_You, elegant but having wild eyes... _

_Never turning your eyes from reality, fighting against everything... _

_You taught me that destiny is something you choose yourself. _

_Like the larva dies and is reborn a butterfly, at that time the cowardly me was killed by you. _

_You, strong and able to keep fighting._

_And yet... When I'm thinking of you... for some reason... gentle feelings... fill my heart...Michiru." _

"Haruka!" a voice was heard from faraway.

The girl with blond hair and green eyes looked into the direction from where the voice came. A smile bloomed on her face, but she hid it quickly and with a bored and grumpily voice she said.

"Michiru, I'm busy. Can't you see?"

"Oh, Haruka! If only you were a good liar." replied the other girl who was now close to her. "What you're doing? Writing again?"

"If you already know, why asking?" Haruka retorted with a grumble.

"Let me see." she asked and reached out for her notebook.

"No!" came Haruka's rough answer.

"Why?" the other one asked in a surprised tone, but immediately a smile made its appearance. "Have you been writing about me?" she asked the question Haruka feared.

"N…no, of course not!" stammered Haruka, but not helping at all.

"Haruka…" Michiru got even closer to her.

The blond girl let herself down even more in the sun lounger and held at her chest the notebook in which she used to write what she felt or worried. Michiru was aware of its existence, but rarely had the opportunity to look through it, or that's what Haruka believed.

Michiru slipped her knee between Haruka's legs and stretched over her. With a playful voice she said:

"Haruka…are you sure you don't want to show it to me?" she asked and her partner refused. "Well then, pay the consequences!"

And before Haruka could react, she felt Michiru's lips over hers. Surprised, she received her kiss with pleasure and drew her closer, to feel her more. She felt Michiru's hands on her chest, but something seemed off. It wasn't right.

But before she could realize what wasn't right, Michiru put an end to the kiss and jumped to her feet. With a chuckle full of pride, she showed Haruka's notebook.

"You tricked me!" said Haruka, surprised that she let herself being tricked. But she couldn't deny it that she enjoyed that little trickery.

"No, I didn't." Michiru replied with a grin. "I took advantage of your carelessness." she added blowing her a kiss.

"Michiru…give it back." the blond girl said now lifting from her sun lounger.

"Take it…that if you can!" replied Michiru and blew another kiss before starting to run off the beach.

"So…that's how you want to play it, ah?" mumbled Haruka, with her eyes sparkling. "I'm going to catch you!" she yelled after her.

But Haruka didn't even move an inch. She merely looked after her lover how she was running. The smirk on her face meant something only she knew. And then, as a gunshot was heard, she started running.

Michiru looked behind. _'It seems she doesn't come after me, but she won't trick me! Probably just wants me to have an advance. But I'll win!'_ And with her spirits up, she ran further, but suddenly she heard something hurling behind her. _'It can't be!'_ she told herself.

"You thought you can beat me?" Michiru heard her lover's voice and looked surprised in her right. Haruka was so close to her!

The next moment, Haruka overrun her and stopped in her front. But Michiru wasn't going to let herself get caught so easily. When she almost reached Haruka, the other one turned left and plunged right into the sea, not before throwing the notebook on the sand.

Surprised by this, Haruka immediately followed, but in her rush Michiru caused waves and made her invisible to the eye. The blond girl couldn't find her anywhere! Not even when the sea calmed down, there was no Michiru.

"Michiru! Michiru!" shouted Haruka, advancing further into the water. But still Michiru was nowhere to be seen, it was like almost the sea had swallowed her! But Haruka rejected this idea the moment it bloomed. She knew Michiru too well and she was one hell of a swimmer. The best of the best!

Then the wind whispered and a smile appeared on her face. She turned and Michiru jumped in her arms, causing them to fall into sea.

Their lips met under the sea, their sweet love being blessed by the sea. Soon, they emerged from beneath, not interrupting the kiss even for a second. Protected by the sea, caressed by the wind and hidden by the sunset…whispers were carried by the wind and sea…

"_Only you…"_

_

* * *

_

_Note:_

_The first paragraphs in italics belong to Haruka's poem, translated by someone (don't know, honestly) who knows better Japanese than me. Also, you can find them in .mp3 format._


	2. Chapter 2

Here's 2nd chapter of 'The wind and the sea'! Hope you'll like it ^^

Also, there might be some mature hints in this chapter...don't say I didn't warn you! xD

One more thing...if you're not for the HarukaxMichiru pair, please don't read ^^ Just to make sure xP

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Always together**

The sea was caressing two bodies which were embracing and touching themselves…each wave that touched their burning bodies seemed to want to catch and steal a piece of their love, but each time they would retreat disappointed.

The wind was cooling them…but only to burst in passion once more.

"Michiru." came as a whisper Haruka's voice.

She kissed gently her shoulder and with her teeth removed the swimsuit's strap. Her breath made Michiru shiver with pleasure and a suppressed moan came out of her mouth. Haruka smiled. She was always pleased to hear her lover reactions at her touch. She loved being the only one to give her such sensations.

She turned her attention to her breasts and kissed each one at a time. She licked the valley between them, she sucked slowly her nipples. Michiru felt hard to breathe, though this wasn't the first time Haruka touched, kissed or licked her. But each time…this was different. And each time she wanted much more.

With the tip of her tongue, Haruka caressed the hot skin of her lover then torturing her with her teeth, biting little by little. Another moan was heard and she felt Michiru's nails grabbing onto her, scratching gently. Haruka took possession of her mouth again, watching her as she slowly submitted to the pleasure. She continued to bore into her eyes, love meeting passion and vice versa. She bit her lips, licking them softly and immediately, ravaging her. Her tongue slipped inside the salty-sweet warmth and started to play with the other tongue. It was a pleasure to see Michiru struggling in a tongue duel…

She could see that her blue eyes were slightly darker, as passion seemed to take control of her. She smirked when Michiru inversed their positions. Now she was on top of her and she knew that Michiru wouldn't stop, not until she tortured Haruka into screams of pleasure.

She leaned slowly toward her and pretended to want to kiss her lips. But no…she retreated when Haruka wanted to catch her into another passionate kiss. Instead she passed her fingers over her lips, slipping one inside. Haruka bit it softly, licked it and bit once more. Michiru felt that they were the only ones in this world and nothing else…

Haruka released her finger which now was tracing an invisible line down her body. It stopped into the valley of her breasts and felt Michiru's nail pressing hard against her skin. The blond girl closed her eyes and moaned. She opened them once again when she felt Michiru's breath over her chest; she was now kissing the spot where her nail had pressed. She continued to kiss her burning skin, to touch her hardened breasts and went down her body.

Michiru gave one last look to her lover. Just before to plunge herself into her, Michiru could clearly see the blurred green full with desire and pleasure.

The sun sent its last rays over the two burning with desire bodies.

* * *

A little later, the two of them were sitting in the arms of each other and looked at the starry night and at the moon which seemed brighter than ever.

Michiru's hair was spread over Haruka's chest and the hand of the latter was resting possessively over her shoulders and back.

"Haruka…" came Michiru's voice in a soft tone.

"Mmm?"

"You were great."

"Michiru…" came Haruka's voice, embarrassment clearly stated in it.

"Mmm?"

"Don't expect me to say the same thing." replied the blond, instead of the real thing she wanted to say – _'You were more than wonderful.'_

Michiru laughed and her laugh got lost by the wind and sea.

"Why do you laugh?" asked Haruka puzzled.

"You don't have to say it, Haruka. I can see it in your eyes." answered Michiru, lifting herself and looking at the other one.

Haruka looked back. She would never cease to be amazed of how well Michiru seemed to know her. Her who was tougher and more secretive than a rock from the hell. But each time she noticed this thing, something warm filled her heart. Just like now.

"Michiru…" she whispered and leaned her and touched her lips gently inviting them to kiss.

It seemed that the night wasn't over…it has just started.

* * *

"Michiru…where's my notebook?"

"Ah! Just a minute!"

She got up off the sand still wet by the sea and ran toward the place where she had thrown the notebook. She found it quickly and just wanted to turn back to Haruka when she found her sitting next to her. One quick look and recognized the desire in her green eyes. She smiled and got close enough to whisper:

"You're insatiable!"

And immediately ran to the house with Haruka following her lazily, knowing that she would find her in their bedroom.

* * *

Haruka woke up in the company of some wonderful sounds of violin which were brought into the room by the breeze through the open doors of their balcony. She opened her eyes slowly and looked on her right side.

Michiru's music always made her feel relaxed, because every time she believed that she was hearing her voice which was sharing her soul to the violin.

She left the bed and let her body follow the beautiful sounds which took her to her true love. She found her looking more beautiful than an angel. Her long and white nightgown was embracing her body, the wind was caressing her soft hair and the violin was receiving her soul. Haruka felt jealousy rising in her heart…jealousy over the material of the nightgown which was touching what was hers, jealousy over the wind that swept through the hair that she so many times touched, jealousy over the violin that knew Michiru's soul just as her!

But tonight, Michiru was singing something different than usual…or better said, she was singing of someone…of her. Surprised, she let her soul listen to the hidden lyrics and she felt Michiru's voice resounding into her.

_The evening sun now blazes down_

_Like it's melting into the quiet sea_

_This view I see with you I will brand into myself._

_The wind comes once more_

_That way is dangerous_

_The ones who can protect from the enemies outside...are you and I._

_I want to thank fate_

_That you and I could meet..._

_Breaking the false silence_

_Together we'll win back true peace..._

_Everyone is alone in the world..._

_Life, a continual solitary journey,_

_That's what I thought_

_Until the day you arrived._

_No matter how your wounds hurt you,_

_You won't depend on anyone_

_Always true to your own feelings_

_I want to be with you! I won't regret it..._

_'Cause we walked this path together_

_Before love was born, beneath the stars_

_We were destined to be soldiers..._

_I want to thank fate_

_That you and I could meet..._

Haruka could still hear Michiru's voice even after she had stopped singing.

She opened her eyes and looked at her. Michiru returned her look.

Their eyes were saying the words that could never really express what they truly felt.

No one would ever bring them apart…_because they'll always be together._

_

* * *

_

Note:

The lyrics are from _Senshi no Omoi_, the song Michiru sings ^^ (or seiyuu of Michiru xD) Also, translation not done by me, though I wish haha

Well, I'll wait for your opinions ^^ (don't be shy, I won't bite :3)


End file.
